Broken Hearts, Bloody Roses
by Mistress-Cian
Summary: The story of Aubrey's past. The story of his family, heart break, loves......Bad Summary.....PLEASE READ!


Broken Hearts, Black Roses  
  
(Disclaimer: I do not own Aubrey or Ather but I do own Andrew, Kirsten and Aurora...and have a copyright for these characters if you steal them I will kill you, then sue you.....I need the money!!)  
  
Aubrey Michael Karew sighed loudly with great anger, his hot breath visible in the crisp morning air. A clear musical laugh from inside, the quaint stone house deepened the scowl on Aubrey's lips. "Pregnant, and it's only been two years!" He thought to himself, anger driving him to the point of wanting to end the woman's laugh forever. He suddenly lurched forward at a surprising nip to the nape of his neck. Aubrey's fury deepened. "WHO THE HELL!!" he shouted out, turning around to come face to face with Shadow. He ran his hands through her long dark mane. "You want some attention there girl." He couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face at the sight of his one true friend. "Wanna go for a ride girl??" Aubrey didn't fight away the excitement of riding away on Shadow's back. Getting as far from his father's home as possible. "AUBREY MICHAEL!"  
His father's voice cut through his happy mood like a dagger, shattering what happiness he had managed. He sighed deeply, knowing what was to await him. "We'll ride tomorrow girl." He promised giving Shadow's mane a final pat. Slowly he walked towards the house, feeling as though he were stepping towards death.  
  
Andrew Karew seethed with anger, he wasn't surprised though, his eldest son had always been a disappointment he had learned not to expect much from Aubrey. The rest of his children had taken the news well, but it was like his son to ruin any good moment. Kirsten's pregnancy had filled the other children with great excitement. But Andrew had watched his son's face twist with anger. What had surprised him more than his sons' sudden disregard for his stepmothers' feelings, was the sudden burst of power he had shown soon after. As Aubrey's eyes filled with pure rage he watched in horror as the glass of wine Kirsten had been holding, burst into a brilliant explosion of shining crystal. Kirsten's face suddenly turned from pure shock to mock sadness. "Aubrey" she whispered her eyes filling with clearly forced tears, "After all the love and devotion I've given to you and your family, you go and turn out like this, just like that woman." "That woman!" Aubrey cried out, not ever wanting Kirsten to refer to anything about his mother. "You know what I mean you disrespectful brat, that stupid witch, I tried to show you all her wrongdoing, her works with the devil. And there you go, becoming just like her." Kirsten wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a long mellow-dramatic sob. "Ohh but I am not angry with you my son, no, I pity you, you dear sweet child. I understand, after all it's a clear breeding fault, if something is wrong with the bitch the pups are sure to follow."  
Andrew knew his son's next movements were not planned, but still unforgivable. In one quick motion the back of his son's hand slammed into Kirsten's right cheek with such unbearable force she fell from her very chair. Kirsten had cried out in pain as Aubrey ran from the house. Andrew had started to follow Aubrey when he felt Kristen's hand on his shoulder. "Don't be to hard on him my husband, as I said, I pity him, you should too my dear." Andrew looked down at this sweet creature still unsure as to how Aubrey could treat her with such disrespect and violence. After all, she had only tried to save him from making the same mistakes of his mothers.  
Andrew pulled himself away from the recent memories, screaming out his sons' name he made his way out the door; Aubrey would pay for his disrespect. Never again would he see the woman he loved most, disrespected by this heartless brat. Aubrey would learn his lesson.  
  
Aubrey took a deep breath reaching for the lavish handle, he promised himself to never let his powers reach beyond his control again. As he went to turn the handle it was thrown open by a greater force from the inside. Aubrey knew trouble was to come as he looked into his fathers smoldering gaze. "Hello father" he gulped smiling meekly. He realizes that that must have been the wrong thing to say because before he even had a chance to react he found himself hovering over the ground in agonizing pain. "That'll teach you to hurt my wife you disrespectful halfbreed." Aubrey's anger seemed to start from the soles of his feet and spread through his entire body. This was no where near the first time someone had refered to his mother being a witch and father a "human", or as others were led to believe. But hearing it from the person who had given him his very life made the sting cut even deeper. He didn't even attempt to fight back as his father lashed out with yet another blow. His emotional pain, could out best any strike his father could send his way. The ache in his heart was enough for him to forget such meager things as physical pain. He felt the cold morning grass against his back as his father threw him to the ground, seemingly finished with him. "And I never want to see you anywhere near this house nor MY family again." He pulled Aubrey to his feet, hugging his son quickly, pressing a leather bag of coins into Aubrey's now bloody hand. He then pushed him towards the dirt path leading towards town. "Now get!"  
  
Andrew watched his son walk away, swallowing the growing lump in his throat. He had known from the day he had wed Kirsten that he would have to make a choice. "Well I made my choice." He whispered to himself, fighting back the ache in his heart as he took one last look at his little boy. He couldn't help but feel he had now lost ever trace of his late wife. Andrew was still unsure of his decision as he walked towards the house, towards Kirsten, towards a new life.   
  
Please R&R  
  
Gwynevier- Well that was just lovely!!! Cian- Shut UP!!!!! Gwyn- WOAH!!!!!! Just saying!!! Cian- That was most intreging. Gwyn- Ohh yes, I just LOVE a good romance novel Cian- Bite me Gwyn- OKAY!!!!!! Cian- Ouch! Not so hard! Gwyn- Well you said.....OHH PIE!!!!! Cian- Pie?!?!?! (Both run after pie) Gwyn- (runs back) BTW read my other story (cough) Torn (cough) Cian- Stop promoting on MY story!!! Gwyn- (pouts) It's my story too....we wrote it....TOGETHER!!!!!! Cian- Just shut up and eat the pie Gwyn- And tacos??? Cian- (sighs) Yes......and tacos. Gwyn- YAY!!!!!! Cian- REVIEW OUR STORY!!!!!!!Ohh.....is that cake? 


End file.
